


the boy from daxam and the boy from earth

by alxxdnvrs



Series: What Could've Been (Krypto AU) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex also makes an appearance at the end, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Krypto AU, M/M, Missing Scene, could it be a missing scene if it's from my own story?, i mean it's mostly dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxdnvrs/pseuds/alxxdnvrs
Summary: While in charge of watching Krypto, Winn and Mike talk about their lives and what led them to this exact moment.or the one where Mon-El is actually a good guy





	the boy from daxam and the boy from earth

**Author's Note:**

> I've completely changed Mon-el and I love him now. He's no longer a slave owning, misogynistic fuckboy. Daxam! Didn't! Own! Slaves! Mon-el! Is! A! Good! Guy! Fuck the cw for changing him. Anyway this takes place during Ch. 2 of Krypto AU and goes towards the end. You should probably read that but I can't tell you what to do. Also this is mostly just me giving Mon an actual backstory. i only claim this version. also they don't even kiss im sorry this is a prelude pretty much and i didn't have a beta sorry for any grammatical errors

“How long have you been working for the DEO? I mean I just got here, but I don't remember seeing you at the dessert base, and trust me. I wouldn't forget you,” Winn asked Mike. They had both been watching Krypto all day and Mike had told Winn tons of stories about his time as a DEO agent. 

“I've been working in National City for a few years now. I've been all over the world working for the DEO, but I first came to the organization about 15 years ago. I was a teenager, just came back to life, sent back in time, and didn't have anywhere to go and they took me in,” Mike explained. 

He moved across the training room to where Krypto was and sat down. He patted the ground next to him so the dog could lay down. Krypto crawled onto Mike's lap and started to fall asleep. Winn put his hands in his pocket and walked to where they both were.

“That’s a lot to take in.” Winn had gone bug eyed, “Did you have any family?” he didn't want to upset Mike, and it was obvious that the topic was serious.

“I didn't,” Mike continued to stroke Krypto’s head, “The DEO took me in because I didn't have anyone.”

“I get it. I was in foster care for most of my childhood. I understand not having a family,” Winn tried to be sympathetic.

“I was a teenager living on my own,” Mike explained, “They gave me the chance to be more than a street rat. I'm grateful they found me, after Clark kinda killed me. Then when I did come back to this planet, Clark didn’t even try to help me.” Winn had sat down next to Krypto, and tried to open his mouth, but no words came out. “Yes, I know. Superman doesn't seem like the kinda guy to kill a kid or leave them stranded, but I promise there’s a reason.” 

“Wait a minute,” Winn was trying to make sense of everything Mike had just said. “Few things. One, you know Superman is Clark Kent? Two, what do you mean by ‘this planet,’ like are you an alien or something?” He said that last question like a joke.

Mike laughed to himself, it was adorable to see Winn all shocked about what he just told him. “Ok so, to answer both of those questions, I'm an alien.” Winn's eyes went wide. “I know it's shocking to some. My real name's Lar Gand, or Mon-El depending on who you ask, but on Earth I've grown an attachment to being called Mike.”

“Dude, you have like three names.” Winn was still confused about the entire thing. “Sorry, but I have more questions,” Winn said and raised his hand like he was in school. 

“No, it's alright. Ask away,” Mike said. He wanted Winn to be comfortable with him.

“So, can you explain the three names?” Winn asked.

Mike nodded and began to speak. “Back on my home planet, my name was Lar Gand. It was a name full of power and respect. Then the day Krypton died, it killed my planet as well. That day, I was studying when I received notice of a pod being launched off from Krypton. My parents thought it would be best to continue the legacy of Daxam if they sent me to follow it. The pod had been transmitting something on a loop. It was the phrase, ‘Son of Jor-El.’ I said goodbye to my parents, and followed it to Earth.” 

“Were you like royalty or something?” Winn questioned. It seemed to be his thing, you know aliens, and he was incredibly curious about Mike. It's not everyday that he meets one that doesn't want to kill him. 

“Yes I was,” Mike took a deep breath, and continued to speak. “I was still 13 when I got to Earth. That Well of Stars really does keep you young. I have some first hand experience,” he laughed again to try to make the situation seem less serious. “I landed in Smallville. At this point, Superman was still a kid living with the Kents. One day, he went to go farm or something, and he saw me land in my pod.” Mike stopped talking for a moment, “This is a long story. You sure you want to hear it?” 

“I'd love to,” Winn answered.

“Great! But you wanna maybe grab something to eat first? I'm sure it's probably lunchtime, and Krypto needs to eat too.” Mike said as he rubbed the dog's head who remained at his side.

“Yeah, cool.” Winn and Mike both stood up, and the dog got up with them.

Mike squatted down in front of the dog and started to talk to him, “Me and Winn have to leave for a second, can you be a good boy and stay here?”

Krypto just wagged his tail and sat back down on the ground. Winn and Mike took that as their cue to leave, and made their way out the door.

Before they could get very far, J'onn stopped them in their tracks. “Agent Schott. Agent Matthews. Where do you two think you're going? Are you leaving an alien dog alone?” J'onn crossed his arms.

Mike spoke up before Winn could say anything, “Well, Sir, we were hoping we could get lunch for ourselves and the dog. You know us aliens, we gotta eat.” J'onn raised his eyebrows at that last comment.

“Don't worry,” Winn interjected, “Mike already told me.” 

“Alright then, both of you hurry on then. You can bring your food back to the training room. Make sure to keep track of how much Krypto is eating.” J'onn said.

Both Winn and Mike answered at the same time, “Yes, sir.” 

They headed towards the cafe to get their food, and a huge sack of dog food. Mike threw it over his shoulder like it was nothing, while Winn held two sandwiches. 

“Aren't you worried people will find out you're an,” Winn looked around to make sure no one could hear him, and whispered, “alien?”

“Nah, not at all. I mean, the good thing about this whole Alien Amnesty Act is that I can use my powers in public as much as I want as long as I don't hurt anyone. Then I'd become a threat to the very organization I work for,” Mike explained.

Winn nodded. “Makes sense.” 

\--- 

 

Once they had come back to the room with their food, they were greeted by a very excited Krypto. Winn placed both lunches on the little table in the corner of the room, where there was also two chairs. How had Winn not noticed this the first time he came into the room? Mike put the bag down beside the table and just ripped open the top of it. Krypto had then proceeded to dive in head first into the bag. This dog apparently had that Kryptonian metabolism and appetite like Kara did. Winn jotted it down on his sheet. Kara might finally have someone, or something, that could eat more than her.

Winn had already sat down at the table and began to eat his lunch. He motioned for Mike to sit across from him. Mike sat and took a huge bite from his sandwich.

“Back to the story?” Mike asked. Winn nodded in response as his mouth was full of food.

“Ok, so where was I? Oh yeah. So, I landed on Earth. I had woken up during reentry, and was very confused. I was also suffering from amnesia, so that was fun. Then the pod door opens, and I see this boy looking at me.” He took another bite out of his lunch, and continued talking. “I said the only thing I remembered, and that was, ‘Son of Jor-El.’ He assumed I was his brother and helped me out of the pod. He started to talk to me. I didn't know English at the time, but I understood some Kryptonese. Conversation was very light. Since I couldn’t remember my name, he called me Mon-El, because I landed on Earth on a Monday and he thought I was his brother, and gave me the El part too. I was Superman’s brother for about a week, and it was glorious.” Some point during this talk, he had finished all his food.

“Excuse me, one moment.” Mike said. Winn was just confused. That seemed to be a common feeling when he was with him. Mike then got up from his seat and super speeded out the door, and returned in less than five seconds with about three more sandwiches.

Winn swallowed the food he was chewing, “Super speed? Nice.”

“I know, right?” Mike smiled and sat back down again. “Now, for real back to my life story. So, for a week, Clark, or Kal is what I called him, took care of me. He brought me food, taught me some English, played baseball with me, and helped me get used to having powers.” 

“What happened?” Winn asked.

“Well, Clark started to notice that I didn’t have all the powers he did. He got suspicious. He wanted to make sure I was actually Kryptonian. There was this box in the basement of the Kent’s house. It was filled with Kryptonite. The thing is, it wasn’t the Kryptonite that almost killed me. It was the box it was in. So, lead is very deadly to Daxamites, but I didn’t know that until it had started to kill me. The shock of death had brought back my memories, and I told him who I was. He was heart broken. While he was sad, I was still dying. Unlike Kryptonians with Kryptonite, I was still affected by the lead even after he put it away. There wasn’t anything we could do, except send to me to somewhere I couldn’t die. Clark sent me to Phantom Zone, and I didn’t leave it until the 30th Century,” Mike said.

“Wow. So, how did you get back to now? Also, doesn’t the lead here affect you then?”

“This is another long story,” Mike took another large bite out of his second sandwich. “In the 30th Century, a group known as the Legion of Super-Heroes saved me. This girl, named Saturn Girl, pulled me out of the Phantom Zone, and brought me to this guy called Brainiac 5. He created a permanent cure for my lead poisoning, and I was good to go. I mean, I’ll still die if I’m shot in the head or heart, but that’s normal. Brainiac also gave me this device that allows me to speak any language, and that includes space dog, and I learned 21st Century English. I wanted to go back to Clark, and the Legion allowed me to do that. Time travel is apparently a very easy thing to do in the future, like anyone can do it, and I mean anyone. They sent me back, but by the time I arrived back on Earth, Clark had already become Superman. I did find him, but he didn’t want to take in a kid. I was devastated. I tried for years to understand why he wouldn’t take me in, and why he left me all alone. I eventually got over it. For about a year, I was roaming America on my own. Along the way I attracted the attention of the DEO. They took me in, gave me an English name, and put me through school. I became what I am today, because they gave me a chance.” He said.

“J'onn took you in?” Winn asked.

“No. Hank Henshaw was still running the DEO in National City. Director Chase got me. She worked for one of the many other DEO’s across the country. I went to college, majored in biology and zoology, and learned a lot about other aliens. Eventually, I got transferred to work primarily in National City.  At that point, J'onn was running the place and I guess he had, still has in my opinion, this desire to take in strays. So here I am.” Mike shrugged his shoulders.

Winn finished his lunch, and started to clean up. He looked by the side of the table and notice Krypto was still eating, albeit with half of his body inside the dog food bag.

“You, my friend, have been through alot.”

“I guess I have. How about you? What’s the life story of Agent Winn Schott like? I just feel like I’ve been talking for a long time, and this isn’t the Mon-El show.” Mike had at some point during his story, had finished his second sandwich, and was now halfway done with the third.

“There’s not much to know that hasn’t been already been said. I have a villain father, was in love with Kara, then fell for a girl who turned into a villain, got fired from CatCo, and now I’m here.” Winn slouched in his seat.

“I don’t know. You seem to be pretty interesting to me,” Mike said as he smiled at Winn. Winn could feel himself blushing, and avoided making eye contact with Mike. While not looking at his gorgeous eyes, Winn noticed Mike had a ring on.

“That’s a pretty cool looking ring,” said Winn Schott, the king of segues.

“Oh this?” Mike held up his right hand to show Winn the gold ring on his middle finger, “that was given to me by the Legion. It allows me to fly.” 

“Ok, that’s honestly the coolest thing,” Winn said.

“It kinda is,” Mike said and finished his last sandwich.

\---

 

A few hours had passed, before Krypto had become so tired that the poor thing fell asleep each time he tried to stand up. Mike and Winn had spent most of the time talking with each other. They had a lot in common and really enjoyed each other's company.

J'onn came in towards the end of the day, and saw that Mike and Winn had fallen asleep on the floor against the wall. Krypto was on both of their laps and J'onn would've taken a photo if he could of. 

“Wake up, Agents,” J'onn said in his booming voice. Winn's eyes shot open but he wasn't the first to get up. Mike moved the dog off of his lap and stood up straight to salute J'onn. 

‘I'm up. I'm up,” Mike said then bringing his hand down when he received a glare from J'onn about saluting him. “What seems to be the issue?” He asked the Director.

“Nothing. The day is over for both of you. How has Krypto been?” 

It was Winn's turn to speak. “He's been good. He ate an entire bag of dog food for lunch, but other than that, there has been no strange behavior. He hasn't even attacked me.” 

J'onn nodded. “Alright. Agent Matthews, return Krypto to his containment unit and then you can leave. You too, Agent Schott.” He turned to head out the door. 

When it slammed, it woke Krypto up. This time the dog wasn't as freaked out, but he still needed a few calming pats. Mike put Krypto on a special leash, and proceeded to make his way out of the room as well. Winn followed.

“Today was nice,” Winn said as he turned to look at Mike, “We should hang out more.” He put his hands in his pocket. Mike nodded.

“There's this really cool bar that serves aliens. Wanna go?” Winn was trying to process what Mike had just asked him. “And I mean like a date,” Mike continued. 

“S-sure. I'd love to,” Winn spoke.

“How about tonight?” 

“That sounds great.” They reached Krypto’s cell and Mike urged the tired pup to sleep on his dog bed. When the dog was comfortable. Mike gently closed the door. 

“I’ll see you later?” Mike asked.

“Yep. Wouldn’t miss it,” Winn smiled. Mike smiled back and walked back towards the training room. This left Winn watching the dog through the glass of the cell. He was lost in thought, monitoring the sleeping dog when Alex came up behind him. 

“Hey, Winn.” She walked up to the glass.

“Oh, hi Alex,” He looked at her. “Do you know where Kara is? She hasn’t really hung out with Krypto today.”

“I haven’t, but she texted me earlier. She has a date with James.” 

“Finally,” Winn laughed.

“So, what was that about?” Alex asked, referring to the earlier conversation between him and Mike.

“Oh nothing,” Winn smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this depending on where i go in krypto au anyway find me @prince-of-daxam on tumblr


End file.
